Roy (HoS)
Summary Roy is a character from an RP known as Heir of Spirits created by Shadow Master Roy character's story is still currently ongoing, changes may occur. ---- A boy born into the wild, struggling to survive as he has no recollection of his own memories whatsoever. He would soon meet a mysterious man who just so happens to help him out through his journey as he tells him about the world they live in. Soon, the man would teach the boy on how to handle a blade, in order for him to survive the harsh conditions the wild may have in store for him preparing him for the worst. Despite his age, he was a natural, and so the man disappeared without a trace shortly after leaving Roy lost. He hoped that the man would come back to him, a final reunion for them to meet at long last... But that time has never come to be. The boy would then travel around the world, as well as befriending his horse as he remembers the final word the man has given him. "Find the El Lady". He made it his mission to find the El Lady, and retrieve his lost memories wherever they may be. Further down into life he would encounter a woman named Clara, alongside her son Alix and Setsuna who would bring him in into their home, this even led to Roy encountering the successor of the El Lady, Elesis who granted didn't live up to his expectations but he swore to protect her with everything he has. Personality Roy is a quiet and timid boy who speaks in a soft-spoken tone. He isn't one to open up towards others, nor does he talk much. If he were to communicate he would rather talk through body and sign language. He is also very kind willing to help others in need and will do what is believed to be good no matter what. His kindness also leads him to be overly formal towards others, and if he does what he believes to be wrong he will be in a panic where he may or may not embarrass himself. However, towards others he is close with, he is loving, caring and of course, he talks! Now while in short sentences, and in a very soft-spoken tone which leads to others struggle to hear him just from that alone. He has a tendency to be easily embarrassed when on the topic of Elesis for reasons. And with his quiet nature, this also comes to the fact that he is a bad leader himself, and wouldn't do well in such a position. Despite that, he is extremely loyal to the ones he cherishes as well as his duty as the guardian of the El Lady as seen with his relationship with Elesis. Appearance Roy has brown hair which is tied into a ponytail obscured by his hood, and blue eyes and stands at 5'7" which isn't a bad height overall if I do say so myself. Roy's skin is light peach, fairly light and he has a lean and slightly muscular build. As for his wardrobe, he wears a red hood which also acts as a short cape of the sort. He wears a black top with a brown strap over him to carry around his quiver located behind him, as well as his sword which is in the same location as the quiver. Details Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Roy '''Origin: '''Heir of Spirits '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Human, Guardian of the El Lady '''Date of Birth: '''May 17 *'Zodiac/Horoscope: 'Taurus '''Birthplace: '??? 'Weight: '??? '''Height: '''5'7" '''Likes: '''Honing his sword abilities, Hunting, Sparring, Horseback riding, Cooking '''Dislikes: '''Sour Food '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: 'Brown '''Hobbies: '''Hunting, Drawing, Writing, Poetry '''Values: '''Elesis, Basically everyone he knows '''Martial Status: '''Taken(?) Elesis '''Status: '''Alive Combat Statistics 'Tier: 7-C, Likely High 7-A possibly much higher Name: 'Roy '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Paralysis Inducement , Rain Flame Manipulation, Capable of slowing his opponents movement, Power Nullification , Can sense vibrations across a wide area, Water Manipulation , Afterimage Creation , Master Swordsman, Enhanced Sight, Power Mimicry , Precognition, Limited X-Ray Vision, Energy Manipulation , Possible resistance to illusions , Martial Arts , Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Extrasensory Perception with Vongola Gear, Flight, Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleeping Gas Arrow), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Arrow), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Bomb Arrow), Elemental Manipulation (Via Elemental Arrows), Illusion Creation (With Genjutsu), Illusion Reversal (Possesses Itachi's Sharingan through his chip) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: 'Town Level, Likely Large Mountain Level, possibly much higher (Fought Karas before he got his chip and matched Yora who leveled a mountain range alongside forests The mountain and the forests were quite far from each other and this could have a much higher result.) [[Speed|'Speed']]: 'FTL '(Able to keep pace with other characters that can react to and dodge light magic) [[Durability|'Durability']]: 'Town Level', Likely Large Mountain Level possibly much higher (Fought and matched Yora thus tanking many hits from him) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: 'Very High' [[Range|'Range']]: 'Standard Melee' to Several Meters with Spirit Gun Standard Equipment: '''Guardian Sword, Shield, Bow and Arrow, Boomerang '''Arrows: *Regular Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Electricity Arrow *Bomb Arrow *Smoke Bomb Arrow *Poison Arrow *Sleeping Gas Arrow *Net Arrow *Grappling Hook Arrow Intelligence: '''Roy typically fights through a bit of strategy. If need be he will build traps if the environment suits the situation and will do so in mere minutes implying that he has complete mastery over such thing. During direct combat, he is the type to take careful steps usually the one in the defensive and severely punish his opponent for making a reckless decision. He also learned how to use a sword in only a couple of months, and is quite capable of riding a horse himself. '''Weaknesses: '''Naive and quite inexperienced in some areas Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Bow Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Illusionists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Steam Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Original Characters